A computer mouse is a common pointing device utilized to generate movement commands for controlling a cursor position displayed on a computer screen. The mouse sits to the side of the computer and resides on a flat surface, such as a mouse pad. Typically the mouse requires a substantially planar surface on which to move. A mechanical mouse, for example, includes a captured ball at an underside, which rolls along the planar surface as an operator moves the mouse. The movement of the ball generates inputs to directional sensors housed adjacent to the ball within the mouse. The directional signals are put into the computer to control the cursor movement. Another kind of mouse, an optical mouse, includes a light emitting diode or phototransistor associated with a grid providing a signal corresponding to distance and direction of mouse movement.
A computer mouse often includes one or more buttons which are either dedicated or programmed to correspond to specific command functions, (e.g., “click” to select a display icon; “double click” or open item corresponding to display icon; display a menu; drag icon to a new location on the screen; or some custom function). Other common computer pointing devices include, for example, a trackball, a touch pad, and a joystick. Each of these devices control the movement of a cursor on a computer screen and include buttons for entering specific command functions.
Conventionally, the mouse is tethered to a host computer by a cable, or another flexible or rigid linking mechanism. One undesired effect of the cable is that it restricts movement of the mouse.
Another shortcoming of the conventional mouse relates to portable computing. A large portion of the personal computer market is for portable computers such as laptop computers, notebook computers, sub-notebook computers, and hand-held or palmtop computers. The mouse is a tethered device so it is typically detached and stored in a carrying case with the portable computer. Such mouse takes up scarce space in the carrying case.
In one prior art, a portable electronic apparatus including a main body having a display unit on a surface and a protruding holding unit is disclosed. The holding unit includes a pointing device and switches that are operated by a same hand holding the unit. The pointing device includes one of a stick type pointing device and a trackball type pointing device that performs pointing operations including moving a cursor displayed on the display unit. The switches are for setting or canceling instructions given by the pointing device with click operations. The holding unit is also configured to be folded toward a side of the main body. When it is folded, an electric power supply is automatically turned off or put in a standby state and when the holding unit is unfolded to its original position, the electric power supply is either turned on or put in an operating state.
In other prior art, a computer mouse collapsible into a smaller form is disclosed. The wireless mouse is provided, including a wireless transmission medium for communicating with the host computer. Also, the mouse is adjustable between a first operable configuration and a second, reduced-volume, storage configuration.
A foldable computer mouse including a mouse body, a sensor, and an extension part is disclosed in another prior art. The bottom of the mouse body includes a receiving space and a contact surface, disposing the sensor on the contact surface of the bottom of the mouse body. The extension part is pivotally connected to one side of the mouse body and adjacent to the receiving space. When the extension part rotates outwards to a predetermined location, the contact surface between the foldable computer mouse and users is increased. Yet when the extension part rotates inwards toward the inside of the receiving space, the size of the foldable computer mouse is reduced for easy storage. When the extension part rotates outwards to the predetermined location, users can operate the foldable computer mouse, and when the extension part rotates inside the receiving space, users can operate the foldable computer mouse as well.
The prior pointing devices are either portable or hand held. Further, some of the pointing devices need a table top such as a desk for operation. In some cases the user may be in a need to operate a personal computer or an computing devices from any convenient location, for example, from a convenient location within a house. The mouse operation includes, for example, scrolling through the internet, highlighting data on the internet, and performing various click operations. Also, in some cases along with the mouse operation, the user may be in a need to point out some important data on the display. In an effort to address the foregoing difficulties, it is believed that the hand held portable pointing device, as discussed herein, can address many of the problems with traditional pointing devices.